


There Castle

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Blood of the Wolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Germanic Medieval (Sort of), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sandor's fantasy, Sequel, Smut, The Cleganes are High Lords, Werewolf!Sandor, don't kink shame me, kink sex, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final sequel to "Where Wolf"</p>
<p>The wolf hunts Little Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Castle

She ran past the trees, the red of her cape a beacon to him in the dark woods. The sun was shining but the trees overtop were so thick with leaves, little sunlight shone through. The perfect spot was just ahead and he bounded forward to cut off her escape. There was no escape from him, not for her. He planted his paws solidly on the ground and growled a warning as she came into view.

Skidding to a stop, she nearly tumbled over along with the basket she carried, but regained her balance in time. She was out of breath, her face red from exertion, and her auburn locks were wild and loose, tumbling down from the hood covering her head. She stared at him, in what could easily be mistaken for fear. He shifted from his full wolf form to his half form, making it easier to talk.

“Please, let me pass, I am just trying to get to my grandmother’s house,” she pleaded, then gestured to her basket. “I have to bring her goodies from my mother.”

He eyed her carefully, giving her a faux gentle smile, showing all his sharp teeth. “Why in such a rush? Why not smell the flowers? I’m sure your grandmother would like a fresh bouquet along with the goodies.”

“She doesn’t like flowers. Allergies,” she said. “But I could pick some for you, if you’d like.”

“There is one flower in particular that I would want,” he said, walking around her. His claws played with the fabric of her cloak, though he was careful not to damage it.

“Oh? Where is it? I shall find it for you, Mr. Wolf.”

“Over there, in that patch of flowers,” he said, pointing towards some wildflowers. “You have to get down in it, to find the flower.”

She raised an eyebrow, but set down her basket and walked over to the flower patch. Kneeling, she got on her hands and knees and looked for the flower he spoke of. He gave a very wolfish grin and came up behind her, kneeling as he stroked his now exposed cock. He lifted her skirt and pushed it up to her hips. She ignored what he was doing. _For now, anyway._ Pulling her undergarments off of her, he licked his lips at the sight of her cunt. _Still so pretty, and all mine._ She was still ignoring him, but he could see that she was getting excited and becoming wet. 

He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back, his arms bracing his weight next to hers. “Have you found it, Little Red?” he whispered, his voice husky in her ear. It was even lower when he was wolfed out in his half form, and she shivered. The scent of her arousal became stronger.

“N-not yet,” she said. She was excited, but nervous. It was to be expected. This was a first for both of them.

“Keep looking then. I’ll have a nice reward for you when it’s found.” He pulled her hood down and nuzzled the back of her neck. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” she whispered.

"Oh, you know, I found the flower myself, but I'll still give you the reward." Pressing two fingers to her clit carefully, he gently rubbed it, causing her to tremble and whimper. “Remember, stay just like you are, human.” She nodded and he shifted into his full wolf form. His cock was eager and he pressed into her, but didn’t penetrate. He didn’t want her on all fours for this. Using his muzzle, he pushed her until she rolled onto her back. It would be a bit more work for both of them, but he felt it would be worth it. He wanted to see her face. She was accommodating, pushing her hips up to give him better access, biting her lip in anticipation. He entered her suddenly. Fuck, she was hot, so sweet and all his. He thrust into her, and she cried out. _Yes! Please! Don't stop!_ Like he could stop if he wanted to, not now, not even if his goodfamily suddenly showed up.

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers entangled in his thick, black fur. “My love,” she said breathlessly, “I'm close...please…”

He nuzzled her face, trying to tell her he was close, too. He felt her cunt constrict suddenly. Her eyelids fluttered, his name was on her lips, her cheeks were pink. She was so beautiful. _Fuck!_ he thought with delight, as his own orgasm was pulled from him. She collapsed to ground and he lowered his body in tandem with hers, shifting slowly back to half form, then human.

“That was interesting,” she said, smiling at him. Her arms were still around his neck.

“Every bit as good as I thought it would be,” he said, burying his face in her cleavage. “You willing to do it again?”

She laughed. “Of course. I’d like to try it on all fours. It was a bit harder on my hips than I thought it would be when I'm on my back.”

“Sorry about that. Just wanted to see your face when you came.”

“It's alright. I liked it,” she said, smoothing his hair back. “If we do it like that again, we could find something for me to lay on. A large rock, or maybe a log?”

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” he asked her.

She laughed. “I ask myself the same question about you.”

A bell rang, coming from the direction of the castle. “Ah, and all too soon, we must return to our duties. Some days, I wish I was the poor woodcutter you once believed me to be.”

“You love being able to help our people, don't pretend that you feel otherwise,” she admonished him.

“Oh, of course. But I love helping myself to my wife more,” he said, wiggling his eyebrow and licking his lips for emphasis. She giggled.

“Well, the faster you finish your evening duties, the faster you can help yourself.” She pushed him off easily, laughing as she did so and grabbed the basket she had brought with her. She took off like a shot, running much faster than she had been when they were playing. With the basket. That held his clothes.

“Little tease,” he said, grinning and shifting to his half wolf form to give chase.


End file.
